


the girl across the room

by alixrose



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixrose/pseuds/alixrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short sweet poem I wrote for AU Carmilla and Laura's first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	the girl across the room

The girl across the room is staring at you like you have captured the sun in your hair  
You glance back and are awestruck by the glint of sapphire and shyness in her almond eyes  
The girl across the room tentatively approaches you afterwards,  
asks if you want to go for coffee at that new cafe that opened up down the street   
and you grab her hand and drag her out of the room  
Two hours later, stumbling over your tongue,  
you kiss her and her lips taste like sugar and chocolate and you think you've never liked the taste of chocolate but you could definitely get used to it if it means kissing her like this.


End file.
